


War Status

by Hallconen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, OC Challenger and Games, Tottoland arc
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: ¡Todos preparados para ir a Wano!, ¿Pero que sucede en el Nuevo mundo que provoca esos intentos de asesinato contra Law?.... No son sus enemigos.... ¡Es culpa de Luffy!,¿o de Sanji?, o... ¿ambos?. Este es un Fanfic sobre el sufrimiento de Law.[Comedia, Hurt y Aventura]1*Prologo: Invasión absoluta de la alianza Mugiwara a Whole Cake + Desgracias de Law.2*Arco Lovers card: Sanji será reclutado como asistente de un irresistible zoólogo. Luffy tratará de ganar todo reto para recuperarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parejas; Solo Luffy x Sanji.  
> Tipo; Aventura, Comedia....¿Romance?  
> Advertencias; Tottoland inventado y con [Spoilers] + dos aventuras originales.
> 
> Serán largos capítulos de desgracias para Law.

 

**+++H+++**

**The joy of seriously smashing our true feelings at each other**

**+++H+++**

Nami levantaba sus gafas de sol por sobre su cabeza, requería de los colores a los que estaba acostumbrada para identificar la expresión de Trafalgar, ella misma quisiera decir que imaginó esas vibraciones de Haki que amenazaban sin enemigos a la vista.

-Tiene esa cara otra vez, nos matara apenas lleguemos a Wano.-

Desde la zona más segura del Sunny (en el jardín de Robin), la navegante se había desplazado a tomar el sol donde la buena vibra del Thousand seguía decente.

-Es el quinto accidente que tiene, está en el lugar equivocado cuando menos lo cree…- Nico se acercó a su compañera, con su habilidad invocó una mano con un ojo en su palma, así vigilaba al Cirujano, cual se encontraba en el columpio mirando a la nada, analizando a los Sombreros de paja que pasaban por delante suyo.

La situación actual de la alianza era que todos los miembros necesarios para el contraataque a Wano estaban abordo; Los Sombreros de paja, Minks, samuráis, barcos de la alianza, Luffy y…. el chico de la mala suerte; Law.

…

 

**_++Antecedentes e inicio de la mala racha++_ **

 

Para no arruinar las estrategias, y contar con refuerzos en los tropiezos, _además de no asistir a una boda corto de tropas_ ; **La alianza asistió al rescate** , efectivamente la mayoría lucharon con ingenio y otros se especializaron en el terrorismo de islas en islas.

Se separaban y arriesgaba sus vidas por su “padre”, Monkey D. Luffy.

Distraían a los ministros, al infiltrarse aprendieron a eliminar a los homies que pudieran acusarlos y difundir sus ubicaciones, la excursión a la capital debía completarse dentro de tres días, mucho mejor en dos…

Luffy desembarcó en la ciudad de chocolate, conociendo así a la prometida de su cocinero en pleno traslado a la capital, robaron el carruaje. Luffy, Law y Pedro escucharon a que destino se había entregado Sanji y como Pudding estaba enamorada de su futuro esposo.

Fue accidental cuando Sanji vio su tercer ojo y dijo cosas lindas. No obstante, la peli café le borró la memoria y aun así lo dejó ir al castillo.

_Pudding no quería verlo, ni mencionó que no quería apegarse a quien tenía que matar._

**Luffy le creyó** , pidió a sus amigos que confiaran en la historia de la novia,  en Pudding, ella conspiraba contra su madre para devolverles a su amigo, no quería ser una de las culpables que condenara a todos los Sombrero de paja.

Sin embargo, el camino que sugirió y la ausencia de peligros hizo que Law dudara de seguir al Sombrero de paja, por ello es que Trafalgar se colocó al frente al llegar al bosque.

Ese bosque maldito frente al cual Pudding les había asegurado que un barco Germa tenía cautivo a Blackleg.

Luffy siguió, posiblemente la suposición de Pudding no fue acertada, pero gracias a ella los piratas llegaron lejos. Sin rogar ayuda de sus amigos; el Capitán entró en Whole Cake con quien quisiera correr como el peli negro lo hacía.

_El tiempo le daba solo medio día de rescate._

_Law entró a la maleza eligiendo otro camino, enfrentó al comandante Cracker, precavido y consciente de los ejércitos que el peli morado tenia listo para Luffy y no para el inesperado cirujano que le cortó las manos._

Luffy interrumpió el transporte de los Vinsmoke, Sanji luchaba contra su ex capitán, se enfrentaron mano contra cara, el miedo contra los secretos…. Sueños obstaculizados que herían ambos corazones….

Mientras este desgarrador enfrentamiento entretenía a los Vinsmoke… Lejos de ese espectáculo el Cirujano de la muerte asaltaba el reino Germa66.

Sanji se fue al escuchar como Luffy le esperaría en ese momento si quería terminar de desfigurar su cara, por si volvía a ser su amigo y hacia contar todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos como para que siguiera confiando en él.

Dentro de la lluvia dulce, La mala composición de -silencio y Luffy-, esperaban a por el rubio y sus sueños azules otra vez iluminando esos ojos.

La luna subió al cielo mientras unos cuantos de los Sombreros de paja defendían la posición de su Capitán, lucharon contra los hijos de Charlotte especializados en la guerra.

Los ministros tenían las frutas que podían superarlos pero ahora simplemente quedaban tropas asesinas esperando disminuir el territorio que Luffy aterrorizó.

_Intimidar a la emperadora, La boda, el robo de los tesoros de Linlin_. La contención de Sanji no era la única que había que solucionar.

Law trajo consigo la realidad tras la abstinencia de Sanji por volver. (Información de rehenes, planes, el origen de la extraña joyería del rubio), no estaba de más que el cirujano se llevara los planos originales de los ADNs modificados y la tecnología del reino flotante…

Se diría que no tenía por qué llevársela y destruir el resto…. _que caótico fue este supernova_.

Entre la defensiva, y los pequeños escuadrones que se resistían a defraudar a bigmom; Luffy reaccionó y buscó a su cocinero.

**¡Al diablo la espera!**

_Blackleg necesitaba una sacudida._

Trafalgar seguía al problemático Sombrero de paja, mientras los Piratas del Corazón derribaban a los guardias del castillo.

Con suerte se toparon con la familia Vinsmoke, les costó un intenso calentamiento el lograr que se apartaran del rubio que yacía con el _corazón destrozado_ dentro de una habitación en compañía de su hermana.

El peli-negro aprovechó su acertada puntería y saco de pocas estocadas los corazones de los tres super humanos, salvo que Reiju había ofrecido el suyo primero; fingiendo que había sido inútil contra el enemigo.

Con un trato de por medio con el Rey Germa (Un valioso Chef a cambio de cuatro escorias asesinas).

La antigua familia del cocinero jamás levantaría justificación alguna para ver a su hermano o a su _familia_ en el East.

El pequeño grupo de rescate salió del castillo con más prisa que al entrar. Los Vinsmoke también huían ante el noble corazón del cocinero por advertirles de su destino en la boda.

Big mom tardaría en parecer, dependía del tiempo que los Homies demoraban en pasar un chisme entre ellos, con estas noticias; Linlin se percataría de que no solamente le robaban al novio y una ingenua familia, si no muchas de sus pertenencias, y  no olvidemos el motivo por comer un pastel y recibir regalías en la fiesta.

Por sorpresa; Capone se invitó así mismo a la gran sacudida del castillo, sus explosiones eran aprovechadas por los Sombreros de paja luchando a campo abierto contra todos subordinados y peones, porque ya no había hermanos Charlotte más que los menores refugiados en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo…

El enorme titubear de Sanji al salir de Whole Cake quemo su tiempo.

Linlin les pisaba los talones y el cocinero tenia tremendos problemas para subir al barco.

_Lo olvidó, lo olvidó, lo olvidó_.

**¿Dónde estaban las llaves de sus brazaletes?**

Reiju le dijo que sus _esposas eran falsas_ , aun pensaba en las modificaciones en su memoria…. de cómo conoció a Pudding antes de que Sanji llegase pero después de recibir esos brazaletes. ¿Qué pasado era mentira?, ¿Cuál era la verdad en ese momento?.

Luffy se percató de su expresión, de cómo su barbilla temblaba, como mordía sus labios al sostener invasivamente sus muñecas, se rasguñaba antes de tocar el metal, tenía miedo a ese ruido y al fuego que le destrozaría.

Listos para zarpar en el Sunny; Law retiró sus binoculares, le desesperaba el cómo Big mom hizo sin esfuerzo alguno que el bosque se apartara dejando un camino árido ante sus pasos.

Faltaba poco para su llegada…

Luffy se interpuso entre el cocinero y el mar, peligrosamente en la orilla de la isla. Tomó las manos del tez-blanca en las suyas y escucho el ruido que provenía de ellas cuando las acercaba a él, a los límites de las tierras de merengue.

La garganta del oji azul se contraía, se asustaba más de sus accesorios que de una descontrolada emperatriz a sus espaldas.

Por el lado contrario, _más bien frente a Sanji_ , Luffy chocaba sus dientes  y miraba por encima del hombro del rubio a esa Linlin y a los demás vengadores que también llevaban su apellido.

Monkey sostenía delicadamente sus manos, su calidez tranquilizaba el pánico de su compañero aunque el Haki que liberaba buscaba la muerte a los Charlotte, no _derrota_ o esas lecciones que Luffy metía a golpes, si no ejecución…. ese propósito del que Rayleigh le mantuvo a raya, bajo ese límite que evitaba que golpeara más Reyes Celestiales.

Law intervino al ver a la Emperatriz casi en su tamaño real, el cirujano se transportó entre los Sombreros de paja para cortar esos perturbantes brazaletes _tal como en Sabaody, cuando reclutó colegas_.

Luffy terminó con dos manos sobre las suyas, Sanji caía de espaldas al reaccionar ante ese brusco corte, Law tomó las esposas para arrojarlas ante sus enemigos, con suerte acercándose lo bastante a la boca abierta de Linlin.

Trafalgar los transportó al barco, sin agradecimientos para el cirujano ni preocupación ante el enemigo; Luffy se acercó con prisa al perplejo cocinero, con delicadeza unió brazo con muñeca, sin equivocarse ni dudar de su lugar, tal cual las conocía.

_Desde aquí empezó la maldición de estos dos, cual afectaba a Law por razones desconocidas._

Si el cocinero y el capitán se aproximaban lo suficiente, entonces Law sufría, no como si fuera otro más seducido por alguno de los dos y no soportara verlos juntos…. El cirujano de la muerte literalmente era lastimado.

Más bien creía que era una maldición, brujería que alguien o algún usuario tiro sobre él, porque no sabía cómo explicar esta cadena de desgracias.

….. _Para Luffy, si el viaje no se trataba de Sanji entonces la demás guerra fue borrosa, sin tanta importancia._

**A excepción del contraataque** de la bruja del bosque, Brûlée. Quien llevó al futuro novio, a Luffy y al consejero de la alianza (Law), **al mundo de los espejos**.

Con ellos tres a merced del extraño mundo; Katakuri derrotaría al “padre” de los piratas, traería devuelta al novio al altar y silenciaria a Trafalgar evitando que planeara la venganza y divulgara las debilidades del territorio de  Big mom.

Katakuri había sometido a varios de los capitanes de la alianza, había islas que fueron destruidas, salvó a sus hermanos antes de ser desterrados, capturados o ejecutados.

El peli carmín fue la salvación de Tottoland, apuñalaba a todo terrorista y destructor, Luffy no se enteraba de que había perdido multitudes pues se había concentrado en su meta y sobrevalorado a sus subordinados.

Ahora que Luffy había terminado con la liberación de Sanji… ahora que Big mom viajaba por el mar buscando y capturando todos los barcos… Katakuri destrozaría al Sombrero de paja él mismo.

El mayor dilema del Comandante era separar al trio aunque el peli carmín los había seleccionado y traído aquí.

Pese al beneficio de _conocer sus movimientos antes que ellos mismos_ , Law se esquivaba los ataques al reemplazarse en **Room** s, el cirujano elegía largas previniendo el peligro, su distancia hacía que Katakuri tuviera que defenderse de Luffy.

Se concentró primero en someter a Sanji; este rubio simplemente sabía prevenir y esquivar, lo hacía tranquilo tal como el Charlotte, y su sabiduría en la observación la usaba para guiar a su propio Capitán.

De no ser por el cocinero, Luffy se cansaría pronto.

De no ser por Luffy, Law sería un blanco abierto y predecible.

Katakuri los había subestimado pese que él decía lo contrario. Usó métodos críticos y bajos, transformó el suelo en mochi absorbiendo a Sanji con una pared, pues volaba evitando su tridente.

Luffy no solía preocuparse inmediatamente por sus amigos pues los creía competentes, pero no fue sino hasta que la mano de Big mom apareció por uno de los espejos buscando tomar a ciegas con su puño a sus enemigos.

Katakuri había visto el futuro, sabia donde aparecería y él le ofrecía a uno de los fugitivos.

Sanji intentaba respirar ante el sofocante mochi, el peli negro quedaba sin palabras al ver ese brazo torciéndose y palpando las paredes, sus anillos se atoraron en el mochi de la pared y ella sabía que debía tomarlo.

Law no tenía energía, su brazo derecho dejó de responderle, además de que había sido atacado con Haki, lo que lo dejó desarmado y con una pierna rota.

Luffy intentó destruir el espejo, salvo que el Charlotte bloqueaba sus golpes antes de que llegaran ahí.

Sanji encendió su pierna en llamaradas, esperando que el fuego ahuyentara a la reina, ella no solamente retrocedió, si no que el mochi se consumía sin liberar al cocinero.

Katakuri trajo a su lado a Blackleg, decía lo malo que sería que -el novio se lastimara antes de la ceremonia-.

El nivel del peligro había bajado un poco pero eso no significaba que Luffy se sentía contento o aliviado de ver que el oji carmín había capturado a sus amigos esperando que tuvieran una pelea justa.

Quería derrotar a Luffy antes de ejecutar a Law y entregar a Sanji a su programada cena de compromiso aun si su padre había huido.

 

Tiempo, tiempo, más que ello, el Sombrero de paja tenía que permitir que sus amigos y aliados se alejaran de Tottoland, así que el peli negro lucharía a escalas de poder no ensayadas ni aprobadas por Rayleigh

Los ministros no amenazaban a sus aliados, si no que la misma Big mom cazaba cada barco acusando de que todos eran los culpables de que el piso de la fábrica del pastel de bodas había sido saboteado y derribado.

Esa fue una terrible acción, y fue lo que hizo que Linlin bajara de Whole cake desde un principio.

**Anarquía** , Tottoland estaba desgarrándose porque hasta cada habitante abandonaba las tierras de las que no tenían permitido huir.

…

Sanji era sumamente lento comiendo, salvo que era lo suficientemente flexible para morder el mochi en sus piernas. Por el momento Law estaba inconsciente y atrapado en el piso pegajoso.

Luffy luchaba en su **Gear Four** , su forma humeante rebotaba lejos del tridente, el huir de esa arma era esencial para contraatacar, importante para tener una apertura para salvar a sus amigos.

Sanji se liberó, Katakuri le vio en un futuro pues el peli carmín inmediatamente volteo e ignoró al hombre de goma que estaba desinflándose.

El oji azul término inmóvil igual que hace unos minutos; salvo que el cocinero le dio tiempo a su Capitán de huir y recuperar su Haki.

Casualmente Brûlée se escondia por el mismo pasillo que el debilitado Sombrero de paja. El peli negro no dudo en aprovechar el favor de Sanji y salir por un espejo.

Obviamente no está huyendo, se daba un tiempo seguro para descansar, sin embargo, su contrincante estaba encerrado con su amigo y su pareja.

-Vinsmoke, ¿Dónde conseguiste la información del asesinato de tu familia?.- La púa de su rodilla estaba peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Blackleg.

-Oh, ¿Matarían únicamente a mi familia?, ¿Yo quedaría encerrado con ustedes supuestamente vivo para tu entretenimiento?.-

-Debemos conservar una vida como la tuya para aprovechar el sistema del gobierno.- El plan era responsabilizar a Sanji los restos del Germa66 para tener una autoridad de realeza que compartir con Charlotte Linlin.

-Tremenda mierda tienen en la cabeza.- El rubio no parecía ganar la discusión al lastimar su cuello buscando ver su cara. Ahora que estaba atorado de las rodillas para abajo, Katakuri quería tomarlo con su mano pero tanto el Haki del Charlotte y el de Sanji se esquivaban mutuamente.

El juego de “atrápame” le ponía de mal humor, reviso su reloj y efectivamente ya era hora de comer.

Katakuri pisó el suelo y el cuerpo del cocinero estaba a su altura gracias a un pilar de Mochi elevándolo. –No quería asistir al desayuno de bienvenida de Mamá para los Vinsmokes…pero iremos juntos sin tu familia, necesito recuperarme de la fatiga.-

_-¡Claro!, Primero tú, insisto, ¡Vayamos a comer mientras MI Capitán esta en persecución y tu madre nos quiere pisotear!.-_

El Charlotte no le escuchaba pues había volteado a ver específicamente un espejo por el cual efectivamente Luffy emergió. -¿Crees que dejaré que mejores tus habilidades?, no tengo debilidades y ahora estoy hambriento.-

-Cállate, Te voy a superar, Esto es entre tú y yo, ¡Te derrotare!.- Se inclinó haciendo un **_Gomu Gomu no Gatling_** para apartar al peli carmín y liberar al oji azul.

-Vigila a _Branch_ y despierta a Traffy.- Ordenó Luffy, definitivamente la atención de Katakuri seria para él solo.

…

_La extraña pelea, entrenamiento o duelo de rivales_ ; alcanzó su pre final cuando Luffy se estaba en el  suelo. Aterradoramente estaba derrotado de cansancio, acababa de salir de su nueva forma, **Snakeman**.

Su ardiente cuerpo apenas le permitía respirar, la penosa situación de Luffy hizo que Katakuri le diera la espalda.

Su bufanda ya no le cubría, más que feliz por ganar, estaba ansioso de comer, amaba la idea de devorar festines de dulces porque se los merecía.

Por medio de los espejos veía a su madre, la terrible destrucción se esparció por horas, sus incompetentes hermanos tendrían un serio entrenamiento de defensa cuando terminaran de ejecutar a los Sombreros de paja.

Silbó al caminar un poco y ver el transporte de los cocineros a lo lejos, cubrió su cara con mochi, quería verse un poco decente después de la ardua lucha, pero el hambre no le dejaba pensar muy bien.

La comida se aproximaba, Law dirigía el bagon, rápidamente Katakuri usó su mochi para amenazarlo.

- **Alto** , supernova, ¿Que pretendes con mi alimento?.-

-¿Lo quieres, verdad?, Sanji-ya me encargó traerlo porque tus Chefs fueron unos cobardes irrespetuosos.- El cirujano cojeaba de una pierna, se había atado su propia espada en ella para no caer.

El peli carmín seguía en silencio, no veía al oji azul con el Cirujano de la muerte… porque el mencionado ya estaba al lado de Luffy golpeándole la cara para que reaccionara.

-Tus colegas vieron tu cara y decidieron desechar la comida, y una de tus pequeñas hermanas nos atacó antes de decirnos que incluso se encargaría de que tu aspecto se publicara…- Con preocupación recargo a su Capitán en una pared.

-Estas defendiendo este territorio con tu corazón aunque ellos no te aman.- Sanji se sentía mal tanto por ver a Luffy desfigurado y por la engañosa armonía entre Charlottes.

Katakuri evitaba mirarlos antes de contestar. –Aunque así sea, son mis hermanos, podré ser rebelde ante mi madre pero ellos me necesitan en lugar de ella.-

-¿Este idiota no sabe que una niña de catorce años casi nos mata con agujas que parecían que nos daban eutanasia?.- Law defendió anteriormente a Sanji con su cuerpo y con el de los Chefs. **_Aún quería las gracias por su sacrificio._**

-Creo que sé de quién hablas.- Katakuri se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose frente a las canastas de donas. Les dio unas mordidas y con ello Sanji le comentó algo importante.

-Yo cambie la receta de tus chefs antes de quitárselas y decorarlas, será mejor que busques a Big mom y las compartas antes de que siga aniquilando inocentes.-

Parecía que Katakuri estaba a punto de empujar y voltear el vagón, su mirada se escureció, estaba entre desechar este alimento o apresurarse a reclamar paz con una simple dona.

Brûlée se acercó a su hermano mayor, estaba de acuerdo, permitiría que la usaran para huir por la Isla Toppings mientras Katakuri buscaría a Linlin en el mar de jugo de lichi.

Despertaron a Luffy antes de despedirse.

-Monkey D. Luffy. En nombre de los piratas de Big mom… pido perdón por tomar lo que te pertenece. Nos condenamos por nuestra propia cuenta desde el momento en que capturamos a Vinsmoke.-

- _Sanji_ , ¡Quien me pertenece es Sanji!,-

Increíblemente, Katakuri carcajeo y sonrió.

-Nos veremos pronto, pero eso ya lo sabes, Luffy-san.-

 

**++H++**

**_Volviendo al tiempo presente en que Law está de muy mal humor…_ **

-Lo encontraron anoche, inconsciente al final de las escaleras.- Susurró Ussop, después de que Sanji le preguntara al nariz-larga por qué Trafalgar no quería lavar los platos.

-Ha estado lo suficiente en el barco como para distinguirlas y también lo necesario como para ya no ser un “invitado”,- El cocinero cortaba las guarniciones para la cena, con prisa encendía el horno a pre-calentarse.

–Tengo que ponerme al ritmo para alimentar un ejército en entrenamiento, no me molestaría si dejara de fingir ser víctima del barco porque nadie más provoca lo que le mata.-

Ussop tomó en cuenta la ayuda que su amigo requería, aunque el solamente venia por unas bebidas energizantes para el grupo que afinaba las defensas el Thousand.

Vio pasar al espadachín de cabellos verdes por la ventana del comedor, por lo que el nariz-larga abrió una de las ventanas para llamarle.

-Pssss, Zoroo, ¿Crees que Torao pueda venir a ayudar a la cocina?.-

-Eeh, Díselo tú, _Dios Ussop_ ,- Se le ocurrió usar ese seudónimo para recordarle que era valiente.  –Ya no es el mismo _Torao_ presionado por Doflamingo, es _uno de nosotros_.- Bostezó lo último, siguiendo su camino _a no sé dónde_.

Pese que antes de que cerrara la ventana Pedro se acercó. –¿Puedo ser de ayuda, Sanji-san?.-

…

Franky era piadoso al fabricar esos dos hornos extra; ayudaban a tener a tiempo todas las entradas de la cena e incluso reabastecer el comedor si la primera porción no alcanzaba.

El cambio de zonas marítimas por la mañana denotaba un brillante sol que se reemplazó por ventiscas frías. Nami les notificó sobre la nieve aproximándose a pocas leguas, les cubriría en unas horas.

Sanji cambió el menú tras escuchar a algunos tripulantes pedir por bebidas calientes que no combinaban con su menú planeado. Pese que sorprendentemente Zoro pescó bestias que salvaron la reputación de su cocina.

El cocinero necesitaba un baño antes de que los hombres comenzaran a hacer fila a la bañera (siendo hoy luna llena, los bastardos decidían asearse pese que no lo hacían otros días de la semana).

_Toda esa congestión de aliados de seguro convocaría una fiesta en ese pequeño lugar._

Aprovechó la soledad, se mostraba así mismo al espejo lo superficialmente mortificado que lucía por _ese accidente_ … Si es que realmente fue su culpa que Law le tenga tanto rencor.

Desde Tottoland: Trafalgar no le “respetaba” del mismo modo, y aunque fuese para Sanji incomodo hablar con sus propios compañeros con la misma confianza; su _delicada y reforzada relación con Luffy_ estaba saliendo de control.

El Sombrero de paja hacia mal en concentrarse en su seguridad por encima de los demás; En preguntar por él a cada momento creyendo que otra isla sería una aventura emocional tal como Whole Cake.

Por suerte, con lo que le pasó al cirujano, ahora Luffy comprendía lo impactante que era que besara a su cocinero por sorpresa, y especialmente en **público**.

Su relación fue un golpe serio para Law, quien cayó de las escaleras al verles tan ocupados consigo mismos.

_‘¡Por eso Sombrero de paja-ya estaba tan determinado a recuperarlo!’_... Eso pensó la dolida cabeza del peli negro tras desmayarse de tener tanta razón.

… Antes de salir del baño, ya presentable para dormir… Sanji encontró unas cuantas botellas de alcohol escondidas entre los suministros de jabones.

No le haría mal tomar, no sería malo, tendría profundos sueños si se daba unos tragos. Así no sentiría como Luffy estrujaba su cuerpo cuando le abraza de una de sus piernas que casi sentía que tendrían que cortársela.

…

El cirujano era evadido hasta por el adorable reno. Su fulminante mirada caía sobre cualquier Sombrero de paja preguntándoles desde su mente _‘¿Qué harían al respecto con esa pasional preferencia de su Capitán?’_

Law veía todo lo negativo del amor, _lo negativo de acostarte con tus amigos de trabajo._

Ese oji gris caminaba hasta el baño del fondo, no conocía otro váter más que el del baño sobre la biblioteca.

Forzó la puerta de las escaleras pues no escuchaba ningún tipo de agua corriendo. Simplemente decidió intervenir porque había alguien tocando la guitarra ahí arriba y Law ya no aguantaba las ganas de entrar.

Se transportó así mismo con un **Room** al segundo piso, donde simplemente desviaba la mirada pues había un Blackleg ahogado en alcohol y muy inspirado tocando una condenada guitarra acústica que Brook guardaba en el tercer piso.

Sanji le miraba pero su pervertido cerebro le tenía ocupado pues seguía tocando ese instrumento con su confundido corazón…. hasta que el cocinero dijo algo.

No letras de canciones, no un saludo… Si no el nombre de su Capitán a todo pulmón como si Law fuera uno de sus malvados hermanos.

Trafalgar no pudo moverse, el Haki de emperador no le dejaba, la pequeña puerta de las escaleras voló a por el baño mientras Luffy asomaba su cabeza, sus ojos se fijaron en el cirujano quien se pegó a la pared como un criminal arrepentido y asustado.

Aun así, antes de que Law recibiera un golpe, Luffy miró a Sanji, quien abrazaba su guitarra mientras estaba sentado sobre la tapa del váter.

El Sombrero de paja comenzó a reírse, sabía que Sanji estaba intoxicado, la bebida le daba talento y lo volvía tímido.

Law se desmayó casi con espuma saliendo de sus labios, el Haki le trató fatal, el cirujano cayo en el suelo mientras Sanji acariciaba la cabeza de su Capitán preguntándole a su pareja que si ¿Que le parecía su canción de auxilio?...

 

…

**++H++**

 

Tendió el último par de pantalones moteados, la popa del barco se había despejado para que Law colgara sus prendas en el Sunny ya que no secaban en el Polar Tang (actualmente sumergido y seguro).

Después de lo de hace dos noches, además de estar herido desde su dignidad hasta los pies, perdió las agallas de darle la contraria a Luffy.

_¡Ah!_ y usaba un collarín para dormir, pero quería darle lastima a los demás al usarlo todo el día.

_Cambio de almohada y colchón desde que durmió incorrectamente en el suelo húmedo del baño._

Olvidó un poco la latente guerra contra los samuráis y prefirió tomar el trabajo de lavandería junto a Franky.

_Hasta que un duo de tontos empezaron con sus juegos._

La risa del cocinero se acercaba poco a poco, sus pies habían recorrido lo suficiente como para evitar al espadachín de quien se burlaba; porque Trafalgar no sabía de colores ni como lavarlos, y cuando el peli negro ayudó a Franky a lavar…

El cirujano juntó los sombreros de Chopper y  el Haramaki del espadachín.

Su característica prenda que sostenía sus espadas era **_rosa_**.

_Horriblemente endurecida, maltratada y pintada._

Sanji no dejaba de burlarse de Roronoa, el cocinero presumía que ese color lucia perfecto en él y en Zoro…. Bueno, _daba risa_.

El clímax de este juego de burlas y esquivar espadas, se complicó cuando el cocinero comenzó  a toser, perdió el aliento y su cigarrillo, se ahogaba y el Law frente a él frotaba sus manos disfrutando como el origen de su mala suerte sufría por sus pulmones de fumador.

-¿Lo vamos a dejar ir así?.- Zoro se paró junto a Trafalgar, a ambos les gustaba como el rubio escupía flemas entre groserías.

-Si no fueron sus hermanos, si no fue algún Yonko, ¿Justificamos que él mismo se mataba al fumar?.- Law conocía poco de sus hábitos adictivos, pero Sanji era proporcionalmente adicto a la nicotina como lo fue Corazón.

-Podemos defendernos con que es “su culpa” pero si no tienes un cocinero en tu submarino para reemplazarlo hoy, no podemos dejarlo por más que me incomode salvarlo.-

-Como sea, cinco minutos más y lo opero.- Por maldad y para apresurar su muerte; Law le mostró otro Haramaki rosado al cocinero, rápidamente perdía la cordura y la vida.

Para arruinar la graciosa tortura, los brazos de Luffy aparecieron por sobre el jardín de mandarinas por lo que el resto del cuerpo del capitán aterrizó derribando la ropa que tendió el Cirujano.

-¡SANJI!.- Por supuesto Luffy se percataría de que perdía la esencia de su pareja en su _radar_ de Haki.

Al menos los chicos disfrutaron ver la aura de muerte sobre el ojos azules.

-Seriedad Roronoa-ya, toma al paciente por sus brazos y tenlo en posición.- Le pidió estar preocupado por su amigo pese que no podía apagar su sonrisa.

Law frotaba sus manos en un intento por darle un toque eléctrico que motivaría a sus pulmones a seguir luchando, su abrupta resurrección hizo que vaciara su garganta de esas viscosas toxinas.

Luffy les distinguió entre la neblina que apenas se formaba en el jardín, Law había extraído los pulmones de Sanji, fingía pulirlos aun estando dentro de esos cubos transparentes.

Zoro aprovechaba el momento para pasar sus manos por esos curiosos huecos en el pecho del tez blanca.

-¡Sanji!, Dicen que habrá nieve.-

El Sombrero de paja no parecía darse cuenta de que Sanji no duraría mucho si él no hubiera aparecido.

Sanji estaba sin aliento para acusar a los malditos espadachines. Luffy le veía saludable así que le dio su chaqueta negra de plumas, era pesada para pelear pero era el mejor abrigo en el cofre de ropa de los chicos.

El ojos azules entendía por qué le trajo ese suéter, así que no podía más que sonrojarse y evitar a los bastardos que le veían de lejos.

-¿Te pondrás los guantes?.-

-Aun no capitán,- Se oía ronco. -Terminaré de hornear y los usaré luego.-

-¡OI, TRAFFY!,- Luffy los tomó en cuenta hasta que Sanji le agradeció. –Nami dice habrá más niebla y después tormenta, así que tienes que planchar toda la ropa mojada ahora mismo.-

Law volteo a ver las prendas en el suelo, las que seguían en la cuerda y todavía en el cesto…

De mala gana el peli-negro arrojó los pulmones del cocinero al suelo. _´¡Que los cure tu amigo el niño reno!´_

**+++H+++**


	2. Lovers card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arco "Lovers card" 1/2
> 
> Seguimos la misma trama, un Law lleno de mala suerte y alguien más que se interpone en la construcción del parque de atracciones.  
> Los piratas Corazon llegaron para ser millonarios y Luffy espera que Sanji aun lo ame.  
> Más importante... que Blackleg siga siendo un Mugiwara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier dibujo al respecto con el fic sera publicado después en mis otras cuentas (twi y face) (@9sHallco).  
> Cuidado con los pequeños errores en el fic si es que los hay, no falta un pequeño error debido a que no tengo beta readers.

**+++H+++**

-¡El árbol se lo llevó!, ¡Había callejones sin salida!.-

-Lo segundo es verdad, no hay por donde caminar.- Chopper concordaba que le fue complicado recorrer los alrededores para recolectar hiervas salvajes.

-Y a como les dije, había mucha carne, cuerdas y de repente ya no estaba. Casi me atrapan también--

-¿Ese es todo tu testimonio?.- Pedro le intimidaba al gritarle, los arboles de ésta isla rápidamente se había vuelto sus dominios a pesar de no ser el Bosque sobre Zou.

-¿¿Van a seguir sin creerme??.- Ussop ya no podía con la forma en que Pedro quería que fuera honesto, ese Mink sabia cuando mentía pero todas sus palabras no le convencían.

Los Sombreros de paja se miraron entre ellos, era inútil interrogar al nariz larga que no quería confundirlos apropósito, pero el miedo que pasó probablemente le hacía imaginar cosas que frustraban a sus amigos.

-Entramos a la isla, subimos por rocas, subimos por troncos, Sanji me defendió de camaleones gigantescos, creo que llegamos a un campamento, cayeron ramas y madera sobre nosotros y luego Sanji-kun ya no estaba-

-Debió separarse al prevenir el peligro con Haki y lo diste por perdido.- Dedujo Roronoa, quien no se estaba muy contento de que el Capitán pronto se enteraría.

-¡No!, Creo que la criatura extraña que subía el muro de rocas debió ser, era lo único que vi después. Se movía como un gorila, era muy peludo.-

Law estaba hasta el fondo del interrogatorio con una libreta en mano, los demás chicos en la sala voltearon a verle.

-¿Conclusiones, Trafalgar?.-

-Si omitimos el principio, reducimos la exageración del clima y agregamos una especie de humano que concuerde con esa descripción…-

-¿Entonces?.-

-El culpable es…- Volteó su libreta tachando con pluma azul los sospechosos y marcando con tinta roja un desastroso dibujo de…

-¡ **El sasquatch!**.-

**_‘Woooooooh’_** Los hombres gritaron en fascinación el cómo podrían encontrar a esa criatura en esta isla, se estaban impactados y emocionados.

-¡Señores, es nuestra oportunidad!,¡Tomen cámaras, almuerzos y den-dens!.- El peli negro específicamente le hablaba a su propia tripulación.

 –¡Cuatro grupos, rápido!. Organícense con un Sombrero de paja y sus líderes estarán encargados de la redes de captura.-

Cuando Law comenzó a desplazar sus tropas, Nami se interpuso en la salida del acuario del Sunny, ella provenía del exterior, de una expedición geográfica.

-¿Por qué las capas, las máscaras y esos sombreros de aluminio?.-

_Vaya, que horrible estilo eligió cada equipo para distinguirse._

-Nami, no puedes preguntarle así nomas a la gente que porque va en cacería de **Cryptid*** , solo inclúyete.- Ussop ya no estaba tan mortificado por la desaparición del cocinero.

_Se olvidaron del pobre Sanji._

-Vamos en camino a hacer _leyenda_.- La multitud aseguraba que la parte del “rescate” venia en segundo plano de la misión.

-Ah, como sea.- Se quitó de la puerta y dejo que la multitud se fuera. –No se lleven a Zoro sin correa y no pierdan sus Logs con vivre cards.-

Con la _bendición_ de la navegante. Los hombres partieron, el equipo de Law ganaba en distancia pues el tramposo usaba su fruta.

Al que faltaban de contar el plan era a Luffy, quien andaba de aventura por la isla y no terminaría de explorar cada montaña. Este era una isla en su propio mundo, voraz y misteriosa.

**Sería una pena que el Capitán la destrozara si se entera que el monstruo del bosque se llevó a su prometido.**

**…**

El equipo de Pedro y Luffy apresuró el paso, el jaguar no tenía pensado localizar una criatura inocente que tal vez fue inculpada por accidente.

El mink había trepado los pinos de copas doradas buscando al Sombrero de paja,  tras contarle la situación; Luffy encontró una voz desconocida al oeste.

Con un rugido por parte de Pedro; sus subordinados de la noche llegaron a ellos.

…

-Creo que fue el mismo hombre que no paraba de seguirme, Sanji-kun también encajaría en lo que buscaba.- Se toparon con Nami, la peli naranja sabia quien más estaba en la isla, es solo que a ella no le preguntaron antes.

Estaban cerca, bajaron de las ramas de maple de frutos morados y se reunieron para entrar en el campamento como un ejército.

-¿Qué quería ese tipo de mis amigos?.- Susurró Luffy.

Los Minks y Luffy derribaron los arbustos con espinas y rodearon las salidas.

-Un asistente.-

El campamento del secuestrador se trataba de una tienda de campaña a base de pieles, había carne y animales secándose al sol al ser colgadas de cuerdas, el fuego en el centro estaba encendido, había una moderna y extensa parrilla sobre las brasas.

El cielo sobre el escondite estaba regido por bambús atados como una jaula, así prevenía a los carroñeros y los ataques sorpresa.

En cierto rincón había armas forjadas y huesos pulidos, más que simples espadas eran sables con dientes.

El lugar se estaba organizado y con un propósito intimidante evitando atraer a los piratas y sus problemas.

Como el “problema” entre Monkey D. Luffy y el desconocido que apenas arribaba al campamento con un Sanji abrazado a él.

Pedro desenfundó su arma y respaldó al Capitán al momento de acercarse a ellos.

Una mano humana quitó la piel plateada y peluda de su propio cuerpo, su aspecto con piel falsa encajaba con la descripción de Ussop. En fin, el hombre era un joven adulto, fornido por la selva y las bestias que comía, su cabello a la moda y barba corregida no le daba aspecto de ser un idiota bestial.

Con su dura armadura de huesos y metal; superaba en tamaño y complexión al ligero cuerpo del cocinero, quien no paraba de verle a los ojos ni cuando aterrizaron frente al peli negro.

Ellos platicaban sin interrupciones hasta que Luffy estiro su brazo y lanzó a Sanji dentro de la zona segura entre los Minks.

-Saludos pirata, ¿Me devuelves a mi colega?.- Ese peli blanco no paraba de sonreír aunque Luffy le acortaba el paso. Por su altura podía mirar por encima del Sombrero de paja.

-No lo necesitas, yo si.-

Sanji volvió al frente, humeante y ofendido. Salvo que Luffy lo empujaba.

-Ehm, Debes ser su Capitán, entonces… es un gusto, Soy **Kers** , Sigeric Kers, vengo de la sexta generación de la división de datos y alto rango en Caza.-

-Yo soy el Rey de los piratas, y tu trabajo no nos incumbe.-

-Eres como el cacao amargo, muchacho.- Volvió a probar la paciencia y la postura defensiva de Luffy al ver a Sanji, quien estaba mostrándole los alrededores a los Minks. Les compartía y alimentaba con aves enteras que Kers sacrificó esta mañana por ser una plaga en las playas.

-Soy un investigador ocupado y estoy dispuesto a tener a tu cocinero como mi ayudante. Lo necesito cuatro años, ese es mi tiempo de estadía y dominación en esta isla.-

Kers secaba su sudor con una toalla de su bolsillo mientras Luffy ignoraba al ojos azules que le pedía a lo lejos que se dejara de tonterías y viniera a comer.

-Luffy.- Sanji lo tomó de los hombros y le hizo romper contacto con el peli blanco.

–Estoy bien, ven a comer, no lo escuches.- Como último recurso le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a donde le había preparado un largo baguette de pan rojo con huevos fritos y carne molida morada.

-¡Te quiero conmigo, Sanji-san!.- El hombre gritó antes de acostarse en su hamaca, le agradaba tanta gente en su casa, paso mucho tiempo solo desde que su anterior asistente desertó.

-No me importa, hijo de puta, me voy cuando yo quiera.-

 

**++H++**

 

-¡SANJI-KUN, estaba tan preocupado!, si no aparecías los Piratas Corazón planeaban dejarme por la noche cuidando las trampas para el Barmanou*.-

El cocinero le dio una patada en la cabeza al nariz larga.

-Yo _quería_ seguir buscando.- Zoro era sincero, seguía creyendo que era de verdad  ese conejo con cuernos que vio al norte.

-Asistente, ven un momento.- Kers sacaba solamente su brazo de su tienda de campaña.

-¡No me digas así, ni somos tus amigos!, ¿No comprendes lo que es que piratas se adueñen de tus cosas?.- Aunque decía eso, el oji azul se acercaba quejándose.

Sanji se sentó sobre la mesa ya dentro de la tienda, el cazador tenia libros hechos a mano, pergaminos de piel gris, cajas con cráneos etiquetados, bolsas con agua y flores. Dibujos y fotografías de animales invadiendo nidos, depredadores devorando victimas inusuales en sus dietas…

Sus caracoles… los adorables y gordos den dens, vagaban libremente por el suelo.

El incómodo gesto del tez blanca estaba justificado, el hombre no podía por si solo con tanto trabajo.

 –Es inquietante apenas vez este desastre. Necesito manos que respeten y quieran aprender…este territorio es joven y crece sin control.-

Le mostro una flor acuática que parecía un simple pompón amarillo lleno de polen y cabellos pegajosos, esa misma especie se había triplicado en tamaño en unos meses… pues a sus espaldas estaba la misma flor diseccionada al fondo de la tienda dentro de un acuario de peces bomba.

Aclarando que ese nombre se les da a los peces por ser negros y de ojos brillantes, cuales parecían fuego en mechas, así que Sanji no tenía nada que temerles, ni esperar que tengan pólvora en sus estómagos.

-Una planta es una preocupación pequeña para la vida, pero cuando los gorilas están devorando huevos fuera de sus dietas por que los suricatos los asustaron de sus montañas porque esas ratas aprendieron controlar el fuego que la basura marítima está provocando y… y podría seguir así contándote el desorden del que me responsabilizo…-

-No quieres un amigo, aquí hay misiones para veinte como tu.-

-Yo puedo encargarme de todo, Sanji, Sanji… Te adoré cuando te vi caminar y volar sin dañar ningún _insecto_. Entraste a mi campamento al sabotear mis trampas y aun así cuando te lancé desde la montaña me pediste que te enseñara sobre mi estilo de comida.-

-Facilitas muy rápido tus métodos, no dudaste en decirme tus trucos. Me gustó como colgaba la carne tan lejos del fuego cocinándose y enfriándose en sus jugos.-

El cocinero se lo había pedido distrayéndolo de su acto de homicidio, salvo que fue **_muy interesante después de todo_**.

-Soy un cocinero, un pirata buscado, no encajo contigo ni nadie más aparte de mi Capitán.- Ignoró los halagos y simplemente le dio el motivo por el que compartieron consejos.

Encendió un cigarrillo y levantó a un pequeño caracol, uno aún pequeño como para ser usado de teléfono.

- _Tengo que avanzar_.- Lo puso en un frasco de moho donde podría esconderse.

El hombre se mordía los labios pensando en algo _…. Algo_ que no tenía planeado decirle a Blackleg.

El ojos azules salió de la tienda sin volverle a ver. Subió a una de tantas hamacas que los chicos colgaron dentro del campamento entre los árboles.

Los piratas se gritaban entre ellos cuando alguien imitaba un aullido y los demás adivinaban a que animal pertenecía, todos querían tener la razón. Con cuchillos derribaban a los busca pleitos de sus camas.

La noche era insoportable, no era posible que todos durmieran al mismo tiempo, bajaron a patadas a Luffy por lanzar mocos, a Zoro lo metieron en un tronco porque sus escandalosos ronquidos atraían sexualmente a los osos.

Muchos despertaron en la madrugada con piquetes azules por culpa de los mosquitos.

**++H++**

 

-Mi asistente sigue rechazándome.- Kers se cepillaba los dientes junto a Luffy, el peli negro solamente se tallaba los dientes con plantas que sambutió en agua.

Después de escupir, dijo: -Es mi cocinero, consíguete el tuyo, el mío es del East Blue.-

_Al menos le decía dónde escogerlo_.

Siguieron hablando a orillas del rio, el peli blanco se lavaba la cara y armaba las piezas de su armadura sobre si mismo.

-Hay una manera de reclamar autoridad sobre Sanji-san, y tengo derecho a contratarlo sin tu consentimiento si te gano.-

Luffy torció la boca, estaba enojado por seguir hablando de esto, pero los juegos eran tentadores.

-Es el equivalente al Black fight de los piratas. Solo entre tú y yo, Sombrero de paja.- Kers saco una rama amarilla de un bolso de su pantalón, estaba pulida y bien preservada.

-Si aceptas, toma el otro extremo y rómpela al mismo tiempo que yo.- Su mejilla derecha mostraba su larga y pretenciosa sonrisa.

-Si gano, nos quedamos cuanto queramos pero no hablaras con Sanji nunca más.-

-Bueno, solo si él quiere.- Se alteró un poco, pero siguió serio. -Las condiciones son fáciles, pero los problemas que te daré te harán renunciar.-

El peli blanco rompió la vara, dejando que un líquido negro manchara las manos de ambos. Sus pieles rápidamente absorbieron los pigmentos, Y Luffy siendo Luffy; sacudía su mano esperando que se cayera.

-Después te diré como borrarla, pero ahora el tiempo corre y no debes tocar a nadie más con tu mano, un guante estará bien para ti. Desayuna con tranquilidad Sombrero de paja, salvo que no debes dejar de ver el cielo porque te llamare para nuestro primer reto.-

…

…

…

-Lástima que no esté permitido comercializar en la isla para organizar campamentos para buscar criaturas,-

-Totalmente cierto, aunque el olor del eucalipto y los maples te hagan ver ilusiones, te diviertes.- Shachi no se quitaba su sombrero ártico, pero si usaba su traje de baño sin protector solar.

Penguin había acostado en otra de silla. –¿Ya bajaste por la cascada?, valen la pena los huesos rotos.- El pirata no dudo en lanzarse pese a lo inclinado y lo fácil que era resbalar por la liza montaña.

-¿Cuantas veces te puso el capitán las piernas en su lugar?.-

-Dos veces la derecha y una la izquierda. Pero ahora pide bellies.-

Otro integrante del grupo Corazón corría a los lugares de reunión, todos los aliados estaban enterados del evento y de los retos que el Sombrero de paja aceptó.

-¡Compañeros!, ¡Asignen lugares y tomen precauciones!, ahí viene el Capitán.-

-Alerta tipo cinco, ¡Trafalgar tomará lugar entre nosotros!.-

-Diablos, pobre Capitán su mala racha subió a rango siete desde que buscábamos a Blackleg en Tottoland.-

-¿Significa que…?.- Un ingenuo pirata se preguntaba el por qué evitaban al cirujano.

-El Capitán puede ser herido por un efecto cadena, y no solo por estar en el lugar equivocado.-

Law apareció, subía las escaleras rocosas acompañado de cuatro de sus subordinados cuidándole frente y espalda, y es que ayer Luffy dejo caer su brazo sobre la hamaca de Law, y por tal brazo bajaron hormigas blancas que le picaron e inflamaron su cara.

Trafalgar usaba unos lentes negros y una gorra del mismo color, estaba preparado para toda ocasión pues usaba un traje de buzo, aunque él no nadaba.

-Es peligroso que aunque sea la primera prueba, éste sea un entorno en el océano y Sombrero de paja es un usuario.-

-Capitán, ¿No debían conversarlo antes de que aceptara?.-

-No tiene caso hablar con él, aunque le de mi punto de vista siento en los huesos que esto está mal, y que pone en riesgo mi vida.-

-Capitán, ¿Podemos sentarnos más cerca, como allá en el submarino?.- Ya había unos cuantos acobardados que tenían miedo de la contagiosa mala suerte.

-¡No!, si yo me quedo aquí ustedes también.- Una de las piratas Corazón le pasó unos binoculares.

 ...

Bien, bien, volviendo a la competencia…

Era mediodía y el enemigo citó a Luffy a orillas de la isla, donde rocas sobre salían de posos oceánicos y corales.

Luffy estaba sentado en una roca y Kers se sostenía con sus manos de la pared rocosa de un acantilado.

-¿Dónde está Sanji?.-

_Por supuesto el premio era importante_ , solo vio al cocinero en su hamaca, porque cuando Luffy regreso del rio, el rubio se había ido con un equipaje de sartenes y ropa hacia otro de los campamentos.

-Primero déjame ubicar nuestro punto de duelo.- Se decidió por dos rocas paralelas donde le pidió al peli negro que se parara.

El peli blanco no tramaba algo bueno, no traía su armadura, pero si un ajustado traje de caucho, cuerdas y lanzas…. Nada de cañas de pescar.

-Nadie tiene permitido intervenir, tú tienes amigos cuales pedir ayuda y aunque yo tengo a Sanji no vamos a competir en equipos. ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Que te crees, imbécil?.- Si la pelea era sobre el agua, tal vez podría correr como Brook y el traje de baño que Ussop le pidió que usara tal vez tenían armas ocultas. ¿Tal vez tenia bolsillos con estrellas ninjas?.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Sanji?.- Si el cocinero no podía verles, al menos lo quería seguro en el Thousand Sunny.

-Está ocupado tocando un arpa, deberías entender que está facilitando la seguridad de esta zona.-

El cazador se ganó una fija y molesta mirada de Luffy, no le gustaba que el rubio hiciera lo que el tipo le pidiera simplemente por cortesía.

Luffy echaba un vistazo al agua, había zonas profundas y también mareaba baja con arbustos rojos sumergidos.

De lejos una aleta blanca de algún rey marino nadaba alrededor de ellos.

-¿Eso es lo que hay que capturar?.- Señalo al monstruo siendo que era el único reto que identifico.

-No, ganará el que le dé de comer.-

La presa de la que hablaba el peli blanco salió nuevamente de su escondite a la hora exacta.

Bancos de peces anaranjados saltaban del agua, creaban espuma que delataba su camino, había muchos grupos esparcidos y el rey marino no podía seguirlos sin quedarse varado por encima de los corales.

-¡Quien consiga más ganará, comienza ya!.- Gritó Luffy, quien no escuchaba a sus amigos remando y acercándose a su Capitán por si se ahogaba.

Uno de los subordinados de Law acordó ser el réferi al igual que el Duke Inuarashi juzgaba este juego. Una pistola resonó dando inicio.

-Cuidado, pirata. Hay avispones ahí abajo.- Para impulsarse se puso de cuquillas y saltó alto antes de entrar en el agua, la forma de sumergirse le facilito hundirse hasta el banco de peces más grande de todos.

-¿Medusas?.- Nami se inclinó a ver espacios infestados de ellas. Ya no se sentía tan segura en el Merry II, -A Luffy no le afectaran los pinchazos pero lo peor es que tiene que nadar para estar a la par.-

El peli negro estiraba sus manos y creaba redes con sus dedos de goma, pescaba unos pocos que saltaban fuera del agua y otros que podría alcanzar de la superficie.

Fueron pocos, unos quince que no satisfacían ni el aperitivo de Luffy. Lo que ponía nerviosos a todos es que su contrincante llevaba tiempo bajo el agua.

El enemigo se disparó al agua con un buen armamento y con una intensa resistencia para bucear.

-¡Denle a Sombrero de paja cañas de pesca y ramas con puntas. Mientras el enemigo no nos descubra podremos ayudarlo!.- Pedro vivía el mismo nivel de estrés que Luffy, no quería que Sanji se separara de la tripulación.

-¡Pedro!, Esta disputa no es de tu incumbencia, no intervengas con el honor de nuestro aliado.-

-Duke, ahora somos parte de piratas, no hay por qué seguir reglas.-

-Silencio.- Inuarashi alzo su puño pidiendo cesar toda trampa y que tomaran distancia.

Puede que el sabueso tenga autoridad al igual que Luffy pero él no podía detener la estampida de lagartos plateados que se lanzaban al agua para devorar las mismas presas que los concursantes recolectaban.

El desfile de reptiles se descontrolaba al llegar al mar, devoraban los peces y agredían al rey marino (una serpiente blanca) vulnerable a mordiscos y abusos.

Aún con sus **Gomu Gomu Gatling** , Luffy no pudo defender su botín ni evitar resbalar al agua donde definitivamente moriría.

-Por fin tendrá lo que quiso, Capitán. Sombrero de paja esta por ahogarse y toda la operación de “matar a Kaido” será totalmente obra suya.-

-¿Sombrero de paja-ya?-

¿Hablan del mismo niño invencible que le pateo el trasero a Doflamingo, ese mismo que Law odiaba y necesitaba? Porque si le dejaba perecer por una disputa sobre un solo subordinado, ¡Despellejarían vivo a Trafalgar cuando pisara las tierras de Wano!.

-No puedo hacer nada, está en el agua. Bajen desde aquí, ¡Rápido!.- Se recostó en su silla pese a que el usuario podría estar ya en lo profundo.

-Si caigo en los corales, ¿Tan siquiera me buscaran piernas de avestruz para verme especial?.- Uno de los piratas Corazón quería que le juraran esa promesa, ya se había quitado los zapatos para ser voluntario.

-¡Alguien más se te adelantó!.- Con sus binoculares Shashi avisó sobre el cocinero que se había lanzado al océano.

Cuerpos de lagartos comenzaron a flotar, también los peces y de paso el despedazado cuerpo del rey marino que voló tan tan alto, _tanto_ que sobrepasó el campamento de los Piratas de corazón.

Si, _hasta la cima del otro acantilado_.

La cabeza de la bestia pasó por encima de ellos, la sangre y demás tripas bañaron a los piratas y minks.

Antes de quejarse y llorar al respecto, Corrieron en todas direcciones pues lobos rojos comenzaron a perseguirlos para lamerlos.

Franky remó hasta donde se sumergieron. Robin acompañaba a Nami y Wanda en el Merry II.

Sanji salió a la superficie, ciertamente tenía una pequeña arpa atada en la espalda, y también traía consigo al cazador inconsciente que se la dio.

Creían que Kers aparecería con una buena cantidad de comida para el Rey marino que Sanji acababa de decapitar con una patada.

**No había peces, no había monstruo marino.**

Nadie sabía que Zoro se había perdido en el agua buscando a Luffy.

Y que Kers era un **_usuario_**.

 

**++H++**

Indiscutiblemente es un resultado nulo, aunque Luffy parecía ser el ganador… Los lagartos que Sanji había hipnotizado con el arpa se escaparon y comieron los peces de ambos.

Zoro traía sobre su hombro a su Capitán mientras Sanji arrastraba al peli blanco que apenas estaba despertando.

-Increíble.- Dijo con un poco de perplejidad.

-¿Descubriste que no puedes nadar?.- Roronoa no tardaría en burlarse del perdedor.

-Increíble, Sanji. Me tomó unos meses decidirlo y tú lo solucionaste…- Suspiró alegre, estaba encariñándose cada vez más gracias a este sabotaje.

-Sanji, tu… ¿Le diste una fruta del diablo?.- Serio, Luffy le preguntó a su cocinero si había hecho eso por él.

El rubio no dijo nada, dejó a Kers encima de las cenizas de ayer y robó unas cuantas toallas para secarse.

-Al final, cuando _gane_ , podre darte mi otra fruta, se suponía que no importaba quien tuviera cual, pero mi **asistente** definitivamente debe tenerla.- El cazador se levantó del suelo, ahora estaba emocionado por el siguiente reto.

A pesar de tener invitados, el peli blanco se desvistió mientras caminaba a su tienda a por un cambio de ropa, de momento salió con solo una bata, un ligero haori para él y otro para su futuro compañero.

Sanji tenía una toalla en la cabeza, no quería verle a ninguno de los dos a la cara, ahora podía ser apodado - _Diabólico Blackleg-_ pues solo los demonios le quitaban la habilidad de nadar a los humanos.

_Lo hizo sin dudar, fue por ayudar a su pareja, por su Capitán_.

Encontró esas cerezas entre las reservas de comida, las corto en pequeños trozos en una ensalada de frutos. El aceite de semillas ocultó perfectamente el desastroso sabor de la Fruta.

Blackleg le dio la espalda a todos, mediante se secaba tiraba su ropa, quedo en ropa interior y el haori que Kers le dio.

Luffy bajó del hombro del peli verde y siguió a su cocinero.

-Podíamos irnos, no había porque distraerse así.- El rubio le dijo, advirtiéndole a su Capitán que no toleraba las apuestas, ni los planes de Law.

El cirujano divulgaba que quería hacer un negocio de atracciones en esta _isla arduamente protegida por el peli blanco._

Los demás quedaron en silencio, a Luffy se le quedó atorado algo en la garganta que no le dejó explicar esto, pudo decirle que ' _NO',_ que 'no pensara así', que Sanji no tenía la culpa de detener su camino a la guerra _…._

Pero Luffy quería defender a su pareja, y el impulso de proteger lo que le pertenecía… arruino definitivamente su justificación.

El cocinero entró en una de las tiendas del campamento y subió el cierre, se quedó a solas en la “habitación” privada de Kers.

Quien por cierto; se sentó en un tronco esperando a que su contrincante escuchara los resultados. Puso unos trozos de carne sobre carbón.

-Podemos comenzar desde cero, lo que es lo mismo que un empate.-

-El cocinero de mierda se deshizo de la serpiente que querías alimentar.- El espadachín fue al grano. Sin cosa que dar de comer, no había como justificar el concurso.

-¿Él… él asesino al _anciano fantasma_?.- Claro que abrió los ojos a más no poder.

_Ah, ese era el nombre de la bestia del Calm belt._

-Aah ajá,- Dijo un poco perplejo, no estaba enojado, **ni un poco.** –Ya era momento, su momento, _corrijo_ … Estaba muy viejo y supongo que este es el año en que sus crías reclamaran la playa.-

_Luffy y Zoro se miraron mutuamente, ¿Acaso no podían hacerlo enojar para cancelar esta competencia?_

-Su descendencia es cruel, aún más _siendo_ jóvenes. Son tan brutales que no pueden vivir más de uno en la superficie.- Ajustó su guante y verifico en un parpadeo que el guante de Luffy seguía en su lugar.

-Mi antiguo asistente lamentablemente perdió una pierna. La serpiente fantasma nos sorprendió en un declive durante un diluvio.-

-Al perder su equilibrio le fue imposible adecuarse, no quiso ser una carga, literalmente porque yo le llevaba en mi espalda.- A pesar de estar concentrado en su historia, él mismo se interrumpió al ver qué había caído del traje de baño de Luffy.

- _¡¡Esto es…!!_ -

-Oh hoo, es uno de los peces.- Zoro se cruzó de brazos, sonrió un poco.

-Hmmm,- Luffy se mordió los labios e inclino la cabeza. - Creo que ya no importa.- Lo lanzo al carbón, ya no era válido y no servía para puntuación, así que se lo comería.

Kers comenzó a reír, -Voy a cumplir con mi palabra, Pirata, te doy la victoria, solo la primera, insisto.-

 

**++H++**

Si esta no era la mejor entrada, _¿Luffy podría tener una mejor?._

Puede que su traje de buzo estuviera rasgado hasta la zona de su ropa interior y que perdiera sus botas; Pero aparecer frente la alianza montando al Lobo alfa por supuesto le beneficiaba con respeto.

Law subió al lomo del canino mientras la manada le seguía, sus subordinados eran arrastrados por las bocas de los lobos mientras Trafalgar cabalgaba la bestia tan grande como Bepo.

Una Loba albina traía consigo a Penguin, quien le dijo –Aquí está bien.- Le pidió y el animal le entendió y le soltó.

Este campamento fue el que creó una señal de luces, Encontraron una casa en los arboles debido al suave territorio húmedo. Los piratas de Corazón se juntaban como multitudes alrededor del nuevo reto para Luffy.

De nuevo, no había elogios para Law, ni una pregunta de ¿Dónde estaba? Ó ¿Dónde estuvo durante las lluvias de medio día?.

_Idiotas_ , Trafalgar se refugiaría en el árbol (mansión de madera), solo por si acaso y si por mala suerte pisaba arenas movedizas.

 …

-Sanji-kun.-

_Ah, ah. Una voz angelical le llamaba al mundo de los vivos._

Al abrir los ojos, veía a Chopper a su altura. Chopper era diminuto pese a sus dos años separados y ahora el reno caminaba al nivel de su rostro.

O la comida de emergencia creció repentinamente o Sanji ya no tenía cuerpo.

_Era la segunda opción_.

El cocinero estaba enterrado en el lodo del cuello para abajo. Chopper le monitoreaba al secar el sudor de su cara, parecía que había perdido el conocimiento después de molestarse con su Capitán.

Nami estaba recostada en una silla de playa sobre una lona evitando ensuciarse.

Ella acompañaba al rubio que tenía un buen lugar para **_ver la competencia._**

Luffy traía puesta su ropa interior (Gracias a Oda aún no se le caían), Kers era un poco más precavido y usaba rodilleras, y con un pañuelo sostenía su cabello.

Lo que tenía cada quien puesto no se notaba a simple vista pues estaban totalmente repletos de lodo gris. Ambos se rodeaban distanciados buscando una abertura para derribarse.

-¿Qué mierdas es todo este juego?.- Sentía que su temperatura volvía.

-Indirectamente tú lo propusiste, Sanji-kun.- Nami se recargaba en su caja de apuestas, recibía dinero mientras conversaba con el cocinero.

-Fuiste picado por una medusa, Sigeric te trajo aquí sabiendo que el lodo de este lugar es la cura temporal a la parálisis mientras preparo un suero.- Chopper le explicaba, cambio a su forma Kung Fu y con un salto subió a la casa del árbol.

-Denme la vuelta, no quiero ser incluido.- Su migraña crecía entre sus ojos.

Nami puso su mano en su cabeza, acariciándolo un poco, se compadecía de él, y  entonces recordaba que era un imbécil.

Sanji también estaría peleando ahí en el lodo si Whole Cake no lo hubiera _golpeado_ tan fuerte en su corazón.

A pesar del dolor, Sanji giraba bajo tierra deseando salir y acomodarse en el regazo de Nami-san, realmente quería este _apoyo emocional._

..

-Carne. No importa si es en Hot Dogs. Entrenar y carne son el secreto para vencerte.- Luffy estaba decidido, podría usar Haki y el tipo no se daría cuenta.

El peli negro se posiciono en su **Gear second** ; exhaló por la nariz tirando el lodo de sus fosas.

-Por favor no te contengas.- Kers le dijo sonriendo. No podía ignorar el resplandor rojo en sus ojos, a él también lo entrenaron con éxito.

Su enemigo le sorprendió pues también usaba haki de armadura, la oscura placa de haki en su pecho secaba el lodo como escamas y limpiaba su cuerpo.

El campo de lucha era un círculo limitado por banderas blancas, el interior hervía, burbujas reventaban sobre los espectadores.

-¿Cuánto llevan así?.- El oji azul no quería ver a esos dos idiotas, ‘ _ojala me hubieran enterrado vivo’_ , pensaba indignado.

Chopper volvió y le silenció con un biberón con su antídoto.

-Tranquilo Sanji, llevan una hora desafiándose.- Con su pequeña pezuña arreglaba el cabello del cocinero para que no perdiera detalle de la sucia lucha.

-Sabía que Luffy moriría de forma majestuosa, eligió irse con honor y por amor, pero no quisiera ir a Wano sin él.- Ussop ofrecía máscaras y abanicos de papel con el rostro de Luffy.

Incluso vendía pequeñas muñecos de trapo con forma de Sanji.

El artesano de nariz larga prefirió dedicarse al negocio que el aceptar cómo los puños de Luffy rebotaban ante esa aterradora armadura.

_El amigable cazador podría romper las cabezas de sus enemigos con sus manos. Era un alivio que estos retos eran a pie de letra y no una masacre para quedarse con el cocinero._

El temible choque de puños hacia que chispas volaran a los árboles, aunque por ser esta una zona húmeda, no había riesgo de incendios.

La batalla era verbal aparte de violenta. Nuevamente Luffy se sentía frustrado, este era un oponente semejante a Katakuri, determinado a humillarlo, no matarle por placer, si no por deber.

El Sombrero de paja perdió la paciencia desde que vio a Kers por primera vez, por ello no podía usar las habilidades de la premonición que usó contra el Charlotte.

La energía de ambos levantaba lodo y rocas, los espectadores recibían olas de suciedad, casi se ahogaban, había que usar lentes y mascarillas para quedarse cerca.

Luffy y Kers se hundían tras cada choque, creaban un poso que pronto alcanzó el fondo. Los piratas (todos los espectadores) bajaban con cuerdas sin perder detalle del combate.

El suelo de las tierras lodosas se reveló que estaba sobre rocas negras con patrones grabados en ellas. Eso no significaba más que _misterio_ e invocaba a cierta arqueóloga a detener el evento.

Nico había bajado a la par con sus amigos sin perderse el espectáculo de Luffy.

Y mientras su Capitán se centraba en su contrincante, ella se interpuso.

-¡Luffy!, ¡Detente, por favor!.- El grito de Robín no rompió la concentración a su Capitán; fue **_Sanji_** quien lo derribo de una patada y no Kers.

El cocinero seguía repleto de lodo hasta el cuello, incluso su haori estaba pesado por absorber esa tierra. –Listo, Robin-chan.-

Blackleg sonrió un poco por amabilidad y caminó devuelta al ascensor de cuerdas que fabricaron los Piratas Corazón.

_Sanji volvió a interrumpir el combate, y pese a lo sutil y tranquilo que fue_ , la profundidad que hizo el cuerpo de Luffy a través del muro era **_perturbadora e inmedible_**.

El peli negro seguía alejándose de la luz, probablemente era porque el cuerpo de Luffy estuvo reforzado de Haki al momento del impacto.

Antes de que Chopper se introdujera en el túnel con lámparas en sus cuernos; Los árboles que sostenían el campamento caían uno a uno en diferentes direcciones.

La cueva que hizo el cuerpo de Luffy en el muro atravesó los troncos base de la “mansión” desatando horribles eventos para quien estaba refugiándose ahí.

Reanudaron la pelea, Sin embargo, el espíritu de Luffy no parecía orbitar cerca de su determinación. _El rechazo de Sanji fue mortal_ ….

 

**++H++**

-Quiere involucrarse. No me importaría si pelea por sí mismo, así debió ser el trato. Es como normalmente elegimos _amigos_.- Sigeric daba vueltas por el campamento sirviendo café y té de dos teteras en sus manos, las tazas las balanceaba en sus ante brazos.

_Durante la post batalla, Sanji los había dejado nuevamente por acompañar a Robin, quien tenía suelos que investigar._

Luffy podía curarse rápidamente tras comer, _pero le dolía el estómago_. Chopper le cubría de curitas adheribles.

-¿Cuál es tu nuevo poder?.- Nami comía mandarinas mientras sospechaba como era que Kers no era un Pirata buscado.

-Sé que es, y no lo necesito por el momento.-

-¿Cómo sabemos que no los estas usando?.- Alegó Franky. No confiaba en hombres que ofrecían bebidas calientes.

-Porque reubicar y modificar solo aplica a lo no humano.- El peli blanco apuntó a los restos de mandarina en las manos de Nami y después con su meñique izquierdo tocó un árbol que cambio a la forma de un arbusto joven de mandarinas.

-Entiendo el concepto de la fruta, y me falta practica.- A Kers le dolía su mano, obviamente era un principiante. –No es para pelear, es para mi misión.-

Luffy siempre es un gran entusiasta por los súper poderes, se esforzaba por no asombrarse, y tampoco entendía como hizo eso con sus dedos.

El Sombrero de paja siguió recostado en la cama de dientes de león y hojas lanudas. Estaría en huelga hasta que su cocinero volviera a sus brazos.

…

La historia no trata de Trafalgar, es una víctima secundaria de las aventuras de este romance interrumpido.

La mayoría de su cuerpo estaba en una hamaca en el campamento (siendo distraído por sus subordinados con bebidas tropicales y revistas). El brazo que _ya le habían arrancado antes,_ se lo quitó con su fruta y lo envió al submarino a ser tratado debido a la caída que sufrió.

Y aunque la ruptura no fue grave, Law terminó enterrado bajo tablas y muebles; hasta panales de insectos agresivos cayeron sobre los escombros, los Piratas Corazón sirvieron de escudos para salvarlo.

No quería estar encerrado en su habitación siendo que ahora mismo podía ver a un deprimido Luffy.

_El cirujano deseaba desgracia por sobre esos dos que provocaban su mala racha._

Law debía sentirse mal igualmente. Luffy le salvó en Dressrosa y por ello le estimaba positivamente, no obstante, su relación con Sanji hacia el efecto contrario.

Otra vez Luffy no era su héroe.

Era un niño, molesto, peleando por el honor de quien le gustaba.

**+++H+++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Barmanou y Sasquatch; Criaturas de mitos, es la misma, "Pie grande", solo diferente nombre por región.  
> *Cryptid: Animales y criaturas de las cuales no se les cree que existan, es la misma obsesión de los que buscan ovnis.  
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
